Confession on Valentine Night
by Suga's kumamon
Summary: [OneShot!] Kisah Jimin yang ingin menyatakan perasaanya kepada sahabatnya yang bernama Min Yoongi. Bahkan ia membuat rencana yang membuat Yoongi cemburu. [Warn : Cerita pasaran!] [MinYoon/MinGa! Top!Jimin Bottom!Yoongi, BL, BTS Fanfict]


_**Confession on Valentine Night**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **OneShot**_

 _ **MinYoon**_

 _ **Jimin!Seme Yoongi!Uke**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Story by _**Suga's Kumamon**_

All cast hanya milik Tuhan, orangtua, dan BigHit Ent. saya hanya meminjam nama untuk kebutuhan cerita.

.

.

.

Warning :

Typo dimana-mana! Yaoi! Boys Love! Don't be a silent reader! Review juseyo

.

.

.

(hope you can) enjoy!

 **Seoul, 7 februari 2016**

Park Jimin dan Min Yoongi, mereka sudah berteman sejak mereka masih kecil. Semenjak TK sampai SMA, mereka selalu bersama hingga kini mereka berkuliah. Saat ini dua namja dengan tinggi badan yang hampir setara itu sedang berada di taman universitas mereka, duduk berdampingan di bangku taman yang tersedia.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, Yoongi menyukai sahabatnya sendiri, ia tak tahu kapan tepatnya rasa itu datang. Ia selalu menyimpan perasaannya pada Jimin, ia tidak berani mengungkapkannya pada Jimin.

Ia takut nantinya Jimin akan marah padanya dan malah menjauhinya. Lagipula setau Yoongi, saat ini Jimin sedang dekat dengan seseorang yang bernama Jeon Jungkook. Hobae mereka di kampus, Yoongi tidak tahu apa sebenarnya hubungan mereka. Tapi tak jarang Jimin selalu menceritakan Jungkook padanya. Jadilah ia hanya memendam perasaannya pada Jimin.

"Jimin-a, apa kau menyukai lollipop?" tanya Yoongi pada Jimin.

"Hmm, sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu menyukainya tapi jika kau yang memberinya aku mau." ucap Jimin sambil tersenyum dan menerima lollipop yang diberikan oleh Yoongi. Semburat merah muncul dikedua pipi Yoongi ketika melihat Jimin tersenyum dan mau menerima lollipop darinya.

"Terimakasih ya hyung, aku akan memakan lollipop nya nanti." ucap Jimin yang masih tersenyum kearah Yoongi, ia melihat rona merah di pipi Yoongi dan itu membuatnya gemas. Jimin pun menggusak rambut Yoongi yang membuat ia mendapatkan pelototan imut dari Yoongi.

"Hyungie, sebaiknya kita ke kelas saja sebentar lagi pelajaran Cho Seongsaenim dimulai." ajak Jimin

"Ahh baiklah."

Setelahnya mereka meninggalkan taman dan menuju ke kelas mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Yoongi sedang berada di kamarnya, sesampainya tadi ia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. setelah jam kuliahnya berakhir ia tidak langsung pulang ke rumahnya melainkan ia berjalan-jalan dengan Jimin karena pemuda itu memintanya –lebih tepatnya memaksa untuk menemaninya.

Saat sedang asik dengan lamunannya seseorang memasuki kamarnya.

"Hyung, kau disuruh eomma makan malam tuh." ucap seorang namja yang lebih muda dari Yoongi, itu adiknya yang bernama Jihoon, ia langsung tiduran di kasur tepat di samping kakaknya.

"Aishh bocah ini. ya! Setidaknya ketuk pintunya terlebih dahulu. Kau tidak sopan sekali sih." protes Yoongi

"Kau disuruh eomma makan malam hyung." ulang Jihoon yang masih diposisi berbaringnya

"Nanti saja... aku belum lapar." ucap Yoongi yang menutup matanya mencoba untuk tidur

"Hyung, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Jimin hyung? Apakah ada kemajuan?" tanya Jihoon yang sekaligus menggoda kakaknya tersebut

Yoongi yang mendengarnya langsung berdecak, adiknya ini benar-benar menyebalkan

"Sial,, kau meledekku eoh?" ucap Yoongi kesal

"Aniya.. aku tidak meledekmu, aku hanya bertanya hyungie."

"Ck..aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Jimin oke. Kita hanya teman, tidak ada kemajuan atau kemunduran sama sekali." Jawab Yoongi kesal

 _ **Tok.. Tok.. Tok..**_

"Yoongi-a... keluarlah dulu. Kau belum makan malam, nak. Eomma tidak mau sampai kamu sakit nantinya" ucap eomma Yoongi dari luar kamar anaknya. Yoongi yang mendengar eommanya mengetuk kamarnya pun segera keluar

 _Cklek!_

"Nde eomma... aku akan turun, aku belum ganti baju." ucap Yoongi saat sudah berhadapan dengan eommanya

"Aigoo kau ini, yasudah ganti bajulah dulu. Eomma tunggu di bawah, nde."

"Nde eomma." Ucap Yoongi yang tersenyum kearah ibunya

.

.

.

.

.

 **Seoul, 8 februari 2016**

Saat ini Yoongi sedang berada di kantin, ia sedang menunggu Jimin yang masih ada kelas. Tak lama, ia melihat Jimin berjalan memasuki kantin dan mendekat kearahnya. Tapi ia tidak sendiri, melainkan bersama dengan Jungkook. _"Hahh merusak moodku saja."_ ucap Yoongi dalam hati

"Hai hyung. Kau sudah menunggu lama?" tanya Jimin

"Ya.. kau lama sekali, Jim."

"Mian, hyung. Aku tadi ke kelas Jungkook dulu, menjemputnya. Tak apa kan jika Jungkook makan bersama kita?" tanya Jimin. inginnya Yoongi menjawab _"aku keberatan, Jim."_ Namun apa daya, ia hanya sahabatnya Jimin bukan kekasihnya. Jadi ia tidak bisa melarang untuk itu.

"Ya, tak apa." Ucap Yoongi sambil tersenyum dikit, ia menatap Jungkook. Merasa ditatap Jungkook pun berbicara

"Ahh... Annyeonghaseyo sunbae. Jeon Jungkook ibnida." Jungkook memperkenalkan dirinya ke Yoongi. Ini pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Nde, Min Yoongi. Kau bisa memanggilku hyung, Jungkook. Ngomong-ngomong aku sudah tau namamu sebelum kita berkenalan." Ucap Yoongi. Ya gimana mau tidak kenal, Jimin saja selalu menceritakan namja kelinci ini padanya.

Jungkook yang mendengarnya pun langsung melototkan matanya tak percaya "Benarkah? Kau tahu dari mana hyung?"

"Jimin selalu menceritakan dirimu padaku." Jawab Yoongi kelewat jujur. Belum sempat Jungkook membalas, Jimin sudah menyelanya

"Ahh.. lebih baik kita memesan makanan saja ya. Sebentar lagi jam makan siang berakhir."

"Kau benar hyung, kau saja ya yang memesan. Aku masih ingin berbicara dengan Yoongi hyung." Ucap Jungkook.

"Baiklah baiklah. Kau pesan apa Kookie?" tanya Jimin pada Jungkook

"Hmm.. aku mau ramyeon saja hyung minumnya terserah hyungie saja." Ucap Jungkook sambil tersenyum pada Jimin. Jimin yang melihat Jungkook tersenyum pun ikut tersenyum dan menggusak rambut Jungkook gemas.

"Ahh.. baiklah tuan kelinci, aku akan memesankanmu ramyeon." Ucap Jimin. Yoongi yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum miris, hatinya serasa ditusuk ribuan jarum, sakit tapi tak berdarah. Ia tak dianggap di sini, jimin seperti melupakannya saat bersama namja kelinci ini.

 _ **Srek!**_

Tak tahan, Yoongi pun beranjak dari sana. Namun belum sempat ia meninggalkan tempat itu, jimin sudah menahan tangannya.

"Hyung, kau ingin kemana?" tanya Jimin pada Yoongi

"Aku lupa jika aku disuruh oleh Kim Ssaem untuk keruangannya setelah jam pelajarannya habis dan sekarang aku ingin ke ruangannya." Ucap Yoongi tanpa menatap kearah Jimin, ia tidak ingin saat ia menatapnya air matanya keluar begitu saja. Ia sedang mati-matian menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar di depan Jimin.

"Tapi kau belum makan siang, hyung. Makanlah dulu, nanti aku akan menemanimu ke ruangannya Kim Ssaem." Ucap Jimin yang mencoba membujuk Yoongi

"Aku bisa makan nanti, aku harus pergi." Ucap Yoongi, ia pun melepaskan genggaman tangan Jimin dan setelahnya berlalu pergi, air mata pun langsung menetes. Ia tidak menghiraukan teriakan Jimin yang memanggil namanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam kuliah pun berakhir, kini Jimin sedang menunggu Yoongi di depan kelas hyung nya itu. Hari ini kelas mereka tidak ada yang sekelas. Setelah lama menunggu, akhirnya mahasiswa yang ada di kelas itu pun keluar satu persatu.

Jimin terus menatap kearah pintu, ia melihat Yoongi yang keluar paling terakhir. Jimin pun segera menghampiri Yoongi yang malah terdiam di pintu.

"Hyung, kajja kita pulang." Ajak Jimin, ia pun menggandeng tangan Yoongi namun ditahan oleh Yoongi sendiri.

"Kenapa hyung?" tanya Jimin heran saat Yoongi melepaskan genggaman tangannya

"Maaf jim, aku ada tugas kelompok sekarang. Jadi aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu." Ucap Yoongi tanpa melihat kearah Jimin

"Benarkah? Dengan siapa kau ingin pergi dengan siapa hyung? Kelompokmu siapa saja?" tanya Jimin pada Yoongi

"Aku pergi dengan Jin hyung. Aku sekelompok dengannya."

"Lalu dimana Jin hyung sekarang? Aku tidak melihatnya." Tanya Jimin, ia memandang sekitar kelas dan koridor tapi tidak menemukan Jin hyung sama sekali.

"Dia di parkiran Jimin-a." Ucap Yoongi, Jimin pun memandang Yoongi kembali. Ia merasa Yoongi sedang berbohong padanya, seperti sedang menghindarinya. Namun Jimin mencoba mempercayai Yoongi saat ini

"Baiklah hyung, ayo aku antar ke parikiran." Ucap Jimin yang segera menggandeng tangan Yoongi kembali dan berjalan menuju parkiran untuk menemui Jin hyung. Yoongi hanya mengikutinya dari belakang sambil menatap genggaman tangan mereka, ia pun menghela nafas setelahnya.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di parkiran Jimin melihat Jin yang berdiri di samping mobilnya, ia pun berjalan menghampiri Jin.

"Jin hyung, benarkah kau akan mengerjakan tugas kelompok bersama Yoongi hyung hari ini?" tanya Jimin saat mereka sudah berhadapan dengan Jin.

"Wow..wow.. santai Jim. Iya aku akan mengerjakan tugas kelompok bersama Yoongi. Kenapa memangnya?" jelas Jin pada Jimin

"Aniya, aku hanya memastikannya saja hehe." Jin yang mendengar alasan Jimin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya saja

"Yasudah. Yoon, kajja kita pergi." Ajak Jin pada Yoongi yang hanya diam memperhatikan saja.

"Ahh nde, kajja hyung." Yoongi pun melepaskan genggaman tangan Jimin padanya dan melangkah kearah mobil Jin, setelahnya ia memasuki mobil Jin tanpa berbicara apapun pada Jimin yang memperhatikannya dengan sendu.

Jin yang melihat tatapan Jimin yang tak lepas dari Yoongi yang berada di dalam mobil menepuk pundaknya dan berkata "Aku pergi dulu ya, Jim."

Jimin pun tersadar dari lamunannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Jin yang sudah berada di sampingnya "Ahh.. iya hyung. Hati-hati di jalan."

Dan hanya dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Jin, setelahnya Jin memasuki mobilnya dan meninggalkan kampus. Jimin yang melihat mobil yang sudah tak terlihat lagi menghela nafas panjang

"Kau seperti menghindariku hyung. Bahkan kau tidak menatapku saat berbicara tadi."

.

.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya Yoongi tidak ada tugas kelompok sama sekali hari ini, ia hanya ingin menghindari Jimin karena kejadian di kantin tadi. Ia belum siap untuk bertemu Jimin saat kejadian itu masih dengan jelas terekam diotaknya.

Ia meminta tolong pada Jin sahabatnya untuk membantunya menghindari Jimin hari dengan alasan ia harus mengerjakan tugas kelompok bersama dengan Jin. Awalnya Jin sempat menolaknya, tapi karena Yoongi yang memohon padanya dengan memasang wajah memelas ia pun akhirnya luluh dan mau membantu sahabatnya ini.

"Yoon, are you okey?" tanya Jin saat melihat sahabatnya ini diam saja setelah mereka pergi dari kampus tadi

"I'm not okey hyung." Ucap Yoongi lesu

"memang apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Kau belum cerita padaku, Yoon." Ucap Jin yang sesekali memperhatikan Yoongi dan jalan bergantian.

"Aku tidak ingin menceritakannya, itu hanya akan membuatku semakin mengingatnya." Ucap Yoongi, ia tidak ingin menceritakannya pada siapapun karena itu akan semakin membuatnya mengingat kejadian di kantin tadi. Kejadian saat Jimin yang terlalu memperhatikan Jungkook hingga ia terlupakan begitu saja, seperti tidak dianggap.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak ingin menceritakannya, sekarang kau ingin kemana? Langsung pulang atau mau kemana dulu?"

"Langsung pulang saja hyung. Maaf aku merepotkanmu."

"Ya! Apa itu. Kau tidak merepotkanku Yoon. Aku malah senang jika kau meminta bantuanku." Dan Yoongi hanya menanggapinya dengan tersenyum dan setelahnya ia kembali menghadap kearah jendela.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Seoul, 9 februari 2016**

Pagi ini Yoongi tidak berangkat dengan Jimin, ia sedang tidak ingin saja. Ia sengaja berangkat sedikit lebih pagi dari biasanya, jadi ketika Jimin menjemputnya ia tidak akan bertemu dengan namja itu

Tapi ia berniat untuk kembali bersikap seperti biasa kepada Jimin ketika di kampus nanti, ia tidak mau sampai Jimin menanyakan yang aneh-aneh padanya.

Ketika Yoongi berjalan di koridor menuju kelasnya tiba-tiba ada yang memanggil namanya dengan berteriak dari arah belakang

"YOONGI HYUNG!"

Dan ketika ia berbalik, ia menemukan Jimin yang sedang memanggilnya sambil berlari kearahnya. Ia pun mengerutkan dahinya ketika Jimin sudah sampai dihadapannya dengan nafas tersengal-sengal

"Kau ini kenapa eoh? Pagi-pagi sudah lari-larian pake teriak-teriak segala lagi." Ucap Yoongi pada Jimin yang masih mengambil nafas sambil menunduk.

Jimin yang mendengar Yoongi berbicara padanya pun langsung menegakkan badannya "Kau kenapa berangkat duluan tadi. Aku ke rumahmu dan eomma-mu bilang kau sudah berangkat duluan. Kau menghindariku hyung?"

"Eoh? Kenapa aku harus menghindarimu? Aku tadi berangkat pagi karena aku ingin saja bukan karena aku menghindarimu bocah."

"Kau aneh hyung. Dari kemarin kau seperti tidak ingin aku berada disampingmu, kau seperti tidak ingin berbicara padaku. Dan tadi pagi, kau malah berangkat terlebih dulu. Tidak seperti kau yang biasanya."

"Kau bicara apa sih, Jim. Aku tidak menghindarimu oke. Kemarin aku hanya sedang bad mood dan ditambah aku mendapatkan tugas kelompok yang harus dikumpulkan sekarang. Dan soal aku yang berangkat duluan, aku sudah menjelaskannya padamu kan. Lagipula jika aku menghindarimu memangnya kenapa? Kau juga tidak akan rugi kan."

"Aku tidak ingin kau menghindariku hyung. Untuk alasan apapun itu. Kau hanya boleh bersamaku hyung tidak dengan yang lain." Ucap Jimin tegas sambil menatap mata Yoongi.

"Sudahlah tak usah dibahas lagi. Aku sedang tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu oke. Aku ingin ke kelas." Yoongi pun langsung meninggalkan Jimin begitu saja, jika ia berada disana lebih lama. Mungkin ia akan membalas kata-kata Jimin dan itu akan berakhir dengan mereka yang bertengkar.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Seoul, 10 februari 2016**

Kini Jimin dan Yoongi sedang berada di kantin, mereka sedang makan siang.

"Hyung, sebentar lagi valentine. Kau ingin merayakannya dengan siapa hyung?" tanya Jimin yang memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Yoongi yang mendengar pertanyaan Jimin menghentikan suapannya, ia pun menatap Jimin yang sedang menaik-turunkan alisnya –menggodanya-.

"Sial, kau meledekku eoh?" ucap Yoongi kesal

"Ani, aku hanya bertanya bukan meledek." Ucap Jimin santai.

"Ck, pertanyaan macam apa itu. Aku tidak ingin menjawabnya." Ucap Yoongi ketus, ia kembali menyuapkan makannya.

"Jawab hyung, aku bertanya padamu." Ucap Jimin yang menatap kearah Yoongi yang sedang makan.

"Aku tidak akan merayakannya dengan siapapun. Mungkin aku akan berada di rumah, menonton film atau apapun yang aku suka. Kau bagaimana?"

"Nanti malam aku akan mengajak Jungkook dan nantinya aku akan mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya." Ucap Jimin yang fokus pada makannya, Yoongi yang mendengarnya menghentikan suapannya dan menatap Jimin yang sedang menunduk fokus ke makanannya.

Yoongi tidak tahu harus menanggapi apa kata-kata Jimin barusan, ia hanya bisa menatap Jimin dengan pandangan sedih. pupus sudah harapannya untuk menjadi kekasih Jimin, tinggal empat hari lagi, Jimin dan Jungkook akan resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Jimin menegakkan kepalanya dan ia menatap Yoongi yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sarat akan kesedihan "Hyung, kau tak apa?" tanya Jimin

Yoongi pun tersadar dari lamunannya "Eoh, aku tak apa. Aku hanya sedikit melamun tadi."

Jimin pun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya "Lalu menurutmu bagaimana hyung? Apa rencanaku akan berhasil? Apa Jungkook akan menerimaku nantinya?"

"Y-yaa, menurutku rencanamu akan berhasil dan dia pasti menerimamu Jim. Optimis aja." Ucap Yoongi yang mencoba bersikap biasa meskipun ia berbicara sedikit gugup diawal.

"Ahh begitukah? Menurutmu Jungkook akan menerimaku hyung? Baiklah aku akan optimis untuk ini hehe." Ucap Jimin sambil tersenyum semangat ketika mendengar jawaban yang Yoongi berikan

"Nde, dia pasti menerimamu Jim." Ucap Yoongi sambil tersenyum juga meskipun dipaksakan. Sungguh saat ini yoongi sedang menahan mati-matian air matanya agar tidak keluar di depan Jimin.

Ia merasa hatinya yang sangat sakit ketika mendengar Jimin akan menyatakan cintanya pada Jungkook orang yang selama ini Jimin sukai.

.

.

.

.

.

Malamnya Yoongi menangis di kamarnya, ia duduk di kasurnya dengan memeluk kedua kakinya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya dengan keadaan lampu kamar yang mati. Ia menangis dengan perasaan yang tak karuan, hatinya sedang hancur saat ini.

Ia memukul-mukul dadanya yang terasa sangat sesak

"Hikss...kenapa ini...hikss...sangat menyakitkan...hikss." ucap Yoongi yang masih memukul dadanya yang terasa sesak.

Di luar kamar, Jihoon yang ingin ke dapur menghentikan langkahnya di depan kamar hyung nya ketika ia mendengar suara tangisan dari dalam

 _ **Tok... Tok... Tok**_

"Hyung, gwenchana?" tanya Jihoon yang khawatir

"Hikss..pergilah..hikss..aku sedang..hikss...tidak ingin diganggu." Ucap Yoongi yang sedikit terbata karena tangisnya.

"Baiklah~" ucap Jihoon yang meninggalkan kamar Yoongi dengan perasaan khawatir, mungkin hyung nya membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri dulu.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Seoul, 13 februari 2016**

Sudah tiga hari ini ia menghindari Jimin, lagipula Jimin lebih sering bersama dengan Jungkook sekarang.

Tapi setiap ia berpapasan dengan Jimin, ia akan selalu menghindarinya. Seperti saat ini, ketika ia ingin ke lokernya ia bertemu dengan Jimin yang berjalan berlawanan arah padanya.

Pandangan mereka bertemu dan saat Yoongi melihat Jimin berjalan mendekat kearahnya dengan sedikit berlari, ia pun membalikkan badannya dan akan segera pergi namun belum sempat ia berjalan Jimin sudah menahannya dengan memegang pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Yoongi pun mencoba melepaskan genggaman tersebut namun ia kalah dengan Jimin yang tenaganya lebih kuat darinya.

"Lepas!" ucap Yoongi yang sedikit meninggikan nada bicaranya, ia tidak merubah sama sekali posisinya tetap membelakangi Jimin.

"Tidak hyung. Aku tidak akan melepasmu. Kau kenapa sebenarnya? Sudah tiga hari ini kau menghindariku." Ujar Jimin

"Lepas, Jim!" bukannya menjawab Yoongi malah menyuruh Jimin untuk melepaskannya. Jimin yang geram karena Yoongi tidak menjawab pertanyaannya pun membalikkan tubuh Yoongi hingga kini mereka berdiri berhadapan

"Hyung, kau kenapa sebenarnya? Kenapa kau selalu menghindariku?" tanya Jimin lembut

"..."

"Hyung, bicaralah. Kau kenapa?" tanya Jimin sekali lagi

"Aku ingin kau menjauh dariku!"

"Tapi kenapa hyung? Apa aku membuat salah padamu? Kenapa kau memintaku untuk menjauh darimu?"

"Bukan urusanmu! Mulai sekarang kita bukan sahabat lagi, Jim." Ucap Yoongi yang segera meninggalkan Jimin.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Seoul, 14 februari 2016**

 **6.00 PM**

Hari ini tepat hari valentine, hari yang ditunggu oleh kebanyakan orang untuk mengungkapkan kasih sayangnya kepada orang yang mereka sayangi. Tapi berbeda dengan Yoongi, namja manis ini tidak bersemangat untuk menyambut hari penuh kasih sayang ini.

Seharian ia berada di rumah, ia menangis di kamarnya mengingat jika hari ini tepatnya nanti malam namja yang cintai akan menyatakan perasaannya pada orang yang namja itu cintai. Lebih tepatnya Jimin akan menyatakan perasaannya kepada Jungkook hari ini. memikirkannya saja membuat Yoongi ingin menangis lagi.

ia keluar dari kamarnya setelah lelah menangis hampir seharian ini. setelah mencuci mukanya untuk menghilangkan bengkak di matanya, ia berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil beberapa cemilan dan juga minuman setelahnya ia membawa ke ruang tengah. Ia ingin menonton tv saja, setidaknya itu bisa membuatnya sedikit melupakan Jimin.

Berbicara tentang Jimin, semenjak kejadian di koridor dekat loker kampusnya itu ia benar-benar menghiraukan Jimin yang terus saja menghubungi atau mengiriminya pesan. Bahkan sampai sekarang Jimin masih saja membuat handphonenya berisik dengan terus menghubunginya.

" _Biarkan saja nanti juga cape sendiri."_ Pikir Yoongi yang masih saja mendengar handphonenya berbunyi. Setengah jam kemudian handphone itu sudah tidak berbunyi kembali _"Benarkan"_

"Hyung, kau tak pergi?" tanya Jihoon yang melihat hyung nya sedang menonton tv

"Jika kau ingin pergi, pergi sajalah. Tak usah bertanya seperti itu padaku." Ucap Yoongi datar tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi.

"Kau sensi sekali, hyung." Cibir Jihoon

"Kau tak pergi?" tanya Yoongi pada Jihoon

"Hm? Aku pergi kok tapi nanti malam hehe." Ucap Jihoon sembari tersenyum pada hyung nya

"Pulangnya jangan malam-malam." Peringat Yoongi pada Jihoon

"Nde, hyung."

.

.

.

.

.

 **7.00 PM**

"Hyung! Aku pergi dulu ya! Soonyoung sudah menjemputku!" teriak Jihoon dari bawah agar terdengar oleh kakaknya yang berada di kamar

"Pergilah!" teriak Yoongi. Tak lama Yoongi pun mendengar suara mobil yang menjauh dari rumahnya, pasti Jihoon sudah pergi.

"Ahh.. beruntung sekali dia mempunyai kekasih seperti Soonyoung." Lirih Yoongi, ia tadi melihat Jihoon yang sedang dicium oleh Soonyoung dari jendela kamarnya. Ia jadi iri dengan adiknya itu.

Setelah menutup kembali horden jendela kamarnya, Yoongi menuju ke ranjangnya. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya dan menenggelamkan diri dibalik selimut dan mencoba untuk tertidur.

Malam ini ia sendirian di rumah. Orang tuanya sedang berada di Daegu mengunjungi nenek mereka yang sedang sakit. Dan ia menyesal karena tidak ikut saat orang tuanya mengajaknya tadi.

Tak lama setelahnya, Yoongi mendengar bel rumahnya berbunyi. Ia mencoba untuk tidak menghiraukan suaranya dan mencoba untuk tertidur kembali. Namun semakin lama suara bunyinya semakin brutal.

Yoongi pun akhirnya bangkit dari tidur nyamannya dan melangkah menuju pintu dengan sumpah serapah yang selalu keluar dari bibirnya. Ia merasa terganggu sebenarnya.

Setelah ia membuka pintu, Yoongi terkejut. Ternyata yang menekan bel rumahnya itu Jungkook. Ada apa ia kemari?

"J-jungkook? Ada apa kau kemari? Tidak seharusnya kau berada di sini." Ucap Yoongi datar, ia melipat tangan di depan dadanya dan menyandarkan sisi tubunya ke pintu.

"Hyung, kajja ikut aku." Ucap Jungkook yang langsung menarik tangan Yoongi, Yoongi yang terkaget karena ditarik oleh hobae nya ini langsung meraih gagang pintu dan menutupnya.

Jungkook menarik tangan Yoongi untuk mengikutinya berjalan ke halte bus yang terdekat.

"Ya! Jungkook-a kita mau kemana?! Kenapa kau menarikku seperti ini?!" teriak Yoongi dari belakang tubuh Jungkook, ia sedikit kesusahan menyeimbangi langkah kaki Jungkook yang lebar-lebar itu. Ia menjadi sedikit berlari untuk bisa menyeimbanginya.

Jungkook tidak menjawab sama sekali pertanyaan dari Yoongi, ia terus saja menarik Yoongi untuk mengikutinya. Hingga mereka sudah berada di halte bus yang dituju Jungkook baru menjawabnya

"Ikut saja hyung. Nanti kau juga tahu." Terang Jungkook santai.

"Mwo?! Ya! Kau ingin mengajakku kemana sebenarnya? Tiba-tiba menarikku, lihatlah bahkan aku tidak memakai alas kaki!" ujar Yoongi emosi, memang saat ini ia tidak memakai sandal ataupun sepatu sama sekali bahkan ia hanya memakai kaos hitam polos yang kebesaran dan celana jeans pendek.

Jungkook melihat penampilan sunbae nya dari atas sampai bawah dan benar saja sunbae nya ini tidak memakai alas kaki sama sekali.

"Kita naik taksi saja, hyung." Ucap Jungkook, ia memberhentikan taksi yang kebetulan melintas dan menarik tangan Yoongi kembali untuk memasuki taksi tersebut diikuti ia selanjutnya.

"Ke Sungai Han, pak." Kata Jungkook pada supir taksi.

"Ya! Kenapa kau mengajakku ke sungai han?" tanya Yoongi saat mendengar kemana mereka akan pergi.

Merasa tak dapat jawaban apapun dari Jungkook akhirnya Yoongi memilih untuk diam, ia lebih memilih menuruti saja apa mau bocah kelinci ini toh juga nanti ia tahu apa maksud dari semua ini kan?

Setelah sampai di sungai han Jungkook menyuruh Yoongi untuk menutup matanya menggunakan kain hitam.

"Ya! Apa-apaan ini! aku tidak mau memakainya. Cukup kasih tahu aku apa maksudmu membawaku kemari." Ujar Yoongi yang mulai kesal kembali.

"Pakai saja hyung. Kau akan tahu nanti." Ucap Jungkook yang ingin memakaikan kain hitam itu ke mata Yoongi tapi Yoongi sudah mengelak terlebih dahulu

"Aku tidak mau Jungkook. Jangan memaksaku!"

"Jika kau ingin tahu, cepatlah turuti apa kataku hyung. Jika kau terus menundanya akan semakin lama kau mengetahuinyakan?"

Mendengar perkataan Jungkook yang ada benarnya juga, akhirnya Yoongi mau juga dipakaikan kain hitam itu

"Baiklah, pakaikan kain sialan itu. Dan cepat beritahu aku!"

Jungkook yang mendengar ucapan Yoongi pun tersenyum dan ia memakaikan kain hitamnya untuk menutupi mata Yoongi

"Baiklah, ikuti aku hyung. Jangan lepaskan genggamanmu jika kau tidak ingin terjatuh." Ucap Jungkook yang menggenggam tangan Yoongi dan melihat Yoongi mengangguk patuh ia pun mulai berjalan ke tempat yang sudah dipersiapkan.

Saat sudah sampai ditempat yang dipersiapkan, Jungkook menyuruh Yoongi untuk membuka penutup matanya, dan saat sudah terbuka betapa terkejutnya Yoongi karena Jimin kini berdiri di depannya dengan tersenyum dan memegang rangkaian bunga mawar merah.

Yoongi mengedarkan pandangnya ke sekeliling tempat ia berdiri, ternyata ia tengah berada di taman sekitar sungai han dan taman ini sudah di sulap menjadi sangat romantis sekali. Bahkan ia tidak menyadari jika ia berdiri ditengah-tengah bunga berbentuk hati. Apakah semua ini Jimin yang menyiapkannya?

Tanpa disadari oleh Yoongi, Jungkook sudah tidak berada di tempat ini dan memilih bersembunyi. Memberikan kesempatan untuk keduanya menyatakan perasaan masing-masing.

"Hyung~" panggil Jimin pada Yoongi yang kini sedang sibuk memperhatikan sekitar, atensi Yoongi teralih ke Jimin kembali.

"Apa kau yang menyiapkan ini semua, Jim?" tanya Yoongi yang masih terkagum dengan sekitarnya

"Nde, aku yang menyiapkannya hyung. Apa kau menyukainya?" tanya Jimin lembut

"Eoh? Jika kau bertanya pendapatku, jujur aku menyukainya. Ini sangat indah dan... romantis, Jim." Ucap Yoongi memandang kearah mata Jimin sambil tersenyum tipis.

Jimin hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman dan setelahnya ia bersimpuh di hadapan Yoongi sedikit mengulurkan bunganya keatas. Yoongi yang melihatnya mengkerutkan dahinya bingung

"Jim, apa yang kau lakukan? Bukankah..." ucapan Yoongi terpotong oleh Jimin

"Hyung, aku tahu mungkin ini tak romantis bagimu. Tapi Min Yoongi maukah kau menjadi kekasih dari seorang Park Jimin?" ungkap Jimin to the point. Yoongi membulatkan matanya saat kata-kata itu keluar dari bibir Jimin.

"T-tapi bukankah kau akan menembak Jungkook?" tanya Yoongi bingung. Jimin bangkit dari posisi bersimpuhnya dan ia berdiri sejajar lagi dengan Yoongi

"Jungkook? Aku tidak menyukainya. Aku menyukai seseorang bernama Min Yoongi dan kini ia sudah berdiri dihapanku." Ucap Jimin dan itu berhasil membuat Yoongi merona, ia menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikannya dari Jimin.

"Sebenarnya aku meminta bantuan Jungkook untuk menyiapkan ini semua hyung." Ujar Jimin, Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Jimin bingung.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Yoongi meminta penjelasan.

"Baiklah aku akan menceritakannya padamu."

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Flashback On**_

 **Seoul, 6 februari 2016**

Saat ini Jimin sedang berada di rumah Taehyung sahabatnya semenjak SMP ini. ia sedang meminta tolong bantuan sahabatnya ini lebih tepatnya bantuan dari pacar sahabatnya ini. di sana juga ada Jihoon adik dari Yoongi

"Hyung, ada apa kau menyuruhku kemari?" tanya Jihoon pada Jimin yang tak kunjung berbicara

"Hmm sebenarnya aku ingin meminta bantuan kalian." Ujar Jimin memulai percakapan

"Bantuan apa, Jim?" tanya Taehyung

"Aku ingin menembak Yoongi hyung di hari valentine nanti. Tapi aku ingin meminta kalian untuk membantuku." Ujar Jimin menjelaskan

"Kau ingin menyatakan perasaanmu pada hyung-ku, hyung?" tanya Jihoon sedikit heboh.

"Nde, aku mencintainya, Ji." Jawab Jimin

"Baiklah, bantuan apa yang kau inginkan, Jim?" tanya Taehyung

"Aku ingin meminjam Jungkook untuk menjadi orang yang aku sukai selama ini, Tae. Apakah boleh?" pinta Jimin

"Hmm? Aku?" tanya Jungkook heran, ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan jarinya.

"Nde, karena sudah satu bulan ini aku menceritakan tentangmu sebagai orang yang aku sukai pada Yoongi hyung. Dan kebetulan aku juga dekat denganmu kan Kookie. Jadi, bolehkah aku meminta bantuanmu?" tanya Jimin pada Jungkook.

Jungkook memandang kearah Taehyung meminta persetujuan dan Taehyung pun menyetujuinya "Baiklah hyung, aku akan membantumu. Jadi apa rencanamu?"

Jimin tersenyum mendengarnya, ia pun akhirnya menceritakan semua rencananya pada Jungkook dan namja itu pun menyetujuinya.

"Lalu aku bagaimana hyung?" tanya Jihoon

"Kau hanya perlu mengawasi Yoongi hyung di rumah. Kasih tahu aku perkembangan kakakmu di rumah." Terang Jimin pada Jihoon

"Hanya itu?" tanya Jihoon.

"Ya hanya itu. Kau mau kan membantuku?" tanya Jimin

"Yaa baiklah aku akan membantumu." Ujar Jihoon dan Jimin tersenyum setelahnya. Ia berharap rencananya ini akan berhasil.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Seoul, 8 februari 2016**

Setelah Yoongi pergi meninggalkan kantin. Jimin duduk kembali di kursinya

"Sepertinya Yoongi hyung marah, hyung. Lihatlah ia sampai menangis begitu" Ujar Jungkook yang melihat Yoongi menjauh.

"Yaa mau bagaimana lagi, Kookie. Aku harus menjalankan rencana ini, meskipun membuat Yoongi hyung menangis." Ucap Jimin yang melihat kearah menghilangnya Yoongi.

"Fighting hyung." Ujar Jungkook menyemangati Jimin.

.

.

.

.

.

Malamnya Jimin mengirimi pesan ke Jihoon untuk menanyakan keadaan Yoongi.

 **To : Min Jihoon**

 **Jihoon-a, bagaimana keadaan Yoongi hyung?**

Tak berapa lama Jimin pun sudah mendapatkan balasan pesan dari Jihoon.

 **To : Jimin Hyung**

 **Dari pulang kuliah tadi ia mengurung diri di kamar hyung. Dan sekarang Yoongi hyung tidak mau keluar sama sekali. Memangnya apa yang terjadi di kampus tadi?**

Jimin yang membacanya sedikit merasa menyesal dengan kejadian di kampus tadi, gara-gara ia Yoongi tidak mau keluar kamar dan mungkin namja gula itu belum makan malam. Jimin membalas pesan dari Jihoon.

 **To : Min Jihoon**

 **Tadi aku sedikit bermesraan dengan Jungkook di depan Yoongi hyung saat di kantin dan ketika aku ingin mengajaknya pulang bersama Yoongi menolaknya dengan alasan ia ada tugas kelompok dengan Jin hyung, tapi aku tahu ia sedang menghindariku.**

 **Yasudah terimakasih nde, tetap kabari keadaan Yoongi hyung padaku, Ji.**

 **To : Jimin Hyung**

 **Baiklah hyung! Kau tenang saja, mungkin besok Yoongi hyung sudah ingin berbicara padamu lagi hyung. Semangat!**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Seoul, 10 februari 2016**

Di luar kamar, Jihoon yang ingin ke dapur menghentikan langkahnya di depan kamar hyung nya ketika ia mendengar suara tangisan dari dalam

 _ **Tok... Tok... Tok**_

"Hyung, gwenchana?" tanya Jihoon yang khawatir

"Hikss..pergilah..hikss..aku sedang..hikss...tidak ingin diganggu." Ucap Yoongi yang sedikit terbata karena tangisnya.

"Baiklah~" ucap Jihoon yang meninggalkan kamar Yoongi dengan perasaan khawatir, mungkin hyung nya membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri dulu.

Jihoon menuju kamarnya, ia mengambil handphonenya dan mengetikkan pesan ke Jimin.

 **To : Jimin Hyung**

 **Hyung, kau membuat hyung-ku menangis**

 **To : Min Jihoon**

 **Maaf, Jihoon. Tapi ini bagian dari rencana. Maafkan aku yang membuat kakakmu menangis, nde.**

"Aishh jinjja." Ujar Jihoon saat mendapat balasan seperti itu.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Seoul, 11 februari 2016**

Saat ini Jimin sedang meminta Jungkook untuk menemaninya membeli bunga.

"Hyung, kau ingin bunga apa untuk valentine nanti?" tanya Jungkook yang sedang memilih bunga yang menurutnya bagus.

"Hmm aku ingin bunga mawar merah saja, Kook." Jawab Jimin yang sedang memegang setangkai bunga mawar merah.

"Hmm pilihan yang bagus hyung." Ujar Jungkook menyetujui

Jimin pun berjalan kearah penjaga toko bunga tersebut

"Aku ingin kau merangkai bunga ini sebanyak 12 tangkai dan juga aku pesan taburan bunga mawar merah yang banyak oke." Ujar Jimin pada si penjaga bunga.

"Baiklah saya akan merangkainya. Kemana saya akan mengirim bunga ini tuan?" tanya si penjaga bunga

"nanti saya akan mengirimkan alamatnya pada Anda dan saya minta bunganya dikirim tanggal 14 februari ya" ujar jimin

"Baiklah."

Dan setelahnya Jimin membayar bunga tersebut dan memberikan alamat kepada si penjaga bunga.

"Kau juga membeli bunga, Kook?" tanya Jimin pada Jungkook saat mereka sudah berada diluar toko bunga tersebut

"Nde, bunga ini bagus hyung. Makannya aku membelinya." Ujar Jungkook yang menciumi harum bunga tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Seoul, 12 februari 2016**

Masih dengan Jungkook, kini Jimin menuju ke toko coklat yang sering ia datangi bersama Yoongi. Ia ingin memesan coklat favorit namja itu untuk hari valentine nanti.

"Selamat datang di toko kami." Ucap petugas toko. Jimin beserta Jungkook berjalan kearah etalase toko yang menampilkan banyak coklat di sana.

"Hyung, kau ingin coklat seperti apa?" tanya Jungkook pada Jimin.

"Permisi ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya pelayan wanita kepada Jimin dan Jungkook

"Kami ingin memesan coklat untuk valentine, apakah bisa?" tanya Jimin pada pelayan wanita tersebut. Pelayan tersebut mengajak Jimin ke salah satu etalase coklat khusus valentine dan menanyakan ingin yang seperti apa pada Jimin.

Jimin pun menjelaskan coklat apa yang ia inginkan, mulai dari rasa, bentuk, hiasan dan tulisan kepada pelayan tersebut dan setelahnya ia membayar dan menyuruh untuk mengantarkan coklat ke alamat yang ia kasih pada tanggal 14 februari.

Setelah keluar dari toko coklat tersebut, mereka lanjut untuk membeli pernak-pernik penghias untuk tempat yang sudah mereka sepakati.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Seoul, 13 februari 2016**

Sudah tiga hari ini Yoongi menghindarinya, Jimin berniat menemui Yoongi dan menanyakan alasannya. Ia ingin berjalan kearah kelas Yoongi namun ia melihat Yoongi yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya, mungkin ia ingin ke lokernya namun tak jadi saat melihat Jimin.

Jimin berjalan mendekat kearah Yoongi dengan sedikit berlari, ia melihat Yoongi membalikkan badan dan akan segera pergi namun belum sempat Yoongi berjalan Jimin sudah menahannya dengan memegang pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Yoongi pun mencoba melepaskan genggaman tersebut namun ia kalah dengan Jimin yang tenaganya lebih kuat darinya.

"Lepas!" ucap Yoongi yang sedikit meninggikan nada bicaranya, ia tidak merubah sama sekali posisinya tetap membelakangi Jimin.

"Tidak hyung. Aku tidak akan melepasmu. Kau kenapa sebenarnya? Sudah tiga hari ini kau menghindariku." Ujar Jimin

"Lepas, Jim!" bukannya menjawab Yoongi malah menyuruh Jimin untuk melepaskannya. Jimin yang geram karena Yoongi tidak menjawab pertanyaannya pun membalikkan tubuh Yoongi hingga kini mereka berdiri berhadapan

"Hyung, kau kenapa sebenarnya? Kenapa kau selalu menghindariku?" tanya Jimin lembut

"..."

"Hyung, bicaralah. Kau kenapa?" tanya Jimin sekali lagi

"Aku ingin kau menjauh dariku!"

"Tapi kenapa hyung? Apa aku membuat salah padamu? Kenapa kau memintaku untuk menjauh darimu?"

"Bukan urusanmu! Mulai sekarang kita bukan sahabat lagi, Jim." Ucap Yoongi yang segera meninggalkan Jimin.

Jimin yang melihat Yoongi menjauh hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya panjang, ia menyugar rambutnya kebelakang dan berkata "Tunggu sehari lagi hyung. Dan aku akan menjelaskannya semua padamu."

.

.

.

.

.

 **Seoul, 14 februari 2016**

 **2.00 PM**

Kini Jimin, Jungkook, Taehyung, Jihoon dan Soonyoung -kekasih Jihoon- sudah berkumpul di taman sekitar sungai han. Mereka ingin menghias taman ini untuk nanti malam.

mereka sedang menghias taman ini, ia tidak menyewa orang-orang yang bisa menghias ini menjadi lebih bagus, ia ingin menghiasnya sendiri.. mungkin dengan dibantu oleh beberapa temannya.

Tiga jam sudah mereka menghias taman ini. jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5.00 PM, Jihoon pun pamit pulang karena tak ingin meninggalkan Yoongi hyung sendirian di rumah lebih lama lagi

"Baiklah, Jungkook-a kau harus menjemput Yoongi hyung jam 7 oke" terang Jimin pada Jungkook.

"Baiklah hyung."

.

.

.

.

.

Pukul 7.15 Jungkook tiba di rumah Yoongi, ia pun melirik jam tangannya dan mengecek handphonenya yang baru saja berbunyi

 **To : Jungkook**

 **Jungkook-a, kau sudah sampai mana? Lama sekali.**

 **To : Jimin-a**

 **Ini aku sudah ada di depan rumahnya Yoongi hyung, hyung. Maaf aku telat hehe ^^**

 **To : Jungkook**

 **Cepatlah!**

Jungkook tidak membalas pesan dari Jimin "Tak sabaran sekali."

Setelahnya Jungkook memencet bel rumah Yoongi. Tak lama setelahnya Yoongi membuka pintu.

"J-jungkook? Ada apa kau kemari? Tidak seharusnya kau berada di sini." Ucap Yoongi datar, ia melipat tangan di depan dadanya dan menyandarkan sisi tubunya ke pintu.

"Hyung, kajja ikut aku." Ucap Jungkook yang langsung menarik tangan Yoongi, Yoongi yang terkaget karena ditarik oleh hobae nya ini langsung meraih gagang pintu dan menutupnya.

.

.

 **Flashback End**

"Apa? Ja-jadi semua ini..." Yoongi tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya dan Jimin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum lebar hingga memperlihatkan giginya.

"Aku minta maaf jika rencanaku membuatmu menangis dan membuatmu marah padaku hyung. Aku hanya ingin memberikan kesan yang berbeda saat aku menembakmu. Jadi Min Yoongi, maukah kau menerimaku sebagai kekasihmu?" tanya Jimin lagi, ia menyodorkan bunga mawarnya kearah Yoongi

Yoongi mengangguk mengiyakan dan menerima buket bunga mawar yang Jimin berikan padanya "Nde, aku mau jim." Jimin langsung memeluk Yoongi sembari mengucapkan terimakasih.

Yoongi merasa bahagia sekarang, ia sangat terharu dengan ini semua. Rasanya ia ingin pingsan saja saat ini. Jimin melepas pelukannya pada Yoongi, ia mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Yoongi, menyatukan kening dan hidung mereka

"I love You Min Yoongi." Jimin berbicara di depan bibir Yoongi, saat Jimin ingin mencium bibir itu terdengar suara-suara dan Jimin melepaskan pelukkannya pada Yoongi

"Ciieeee yang udah taken!" teriak Jihoon.

Jungkook, Taehyung, Jihoon, Soonyoung dan Jin keluar dari tempat persembunyiaannya. Mereka bertepuk tangan atas suksesnya rencana ini

"Ya kalian menganggu saja." Itu Jimin yang protes.

"Eii setidaknya suruh kami keluar dulu Jim. Masa kami disuruh sembunyi terus." Ucap Jin.

"Jin hyung? Kau juga ikut dalam rencana ini?" tanya Yoongi bingung

"Ani, aku hanya diajak taehyung untuk melihat acara pernyataan cintanya Jimin." ujar Jin menjelaskan

"Taehyung sepupumu hyung? Bagaimana aku tidak tahu?"

"Mian Yoon, aku belum menceritakannya padamu."

"Ahh sudah-sudah. Kalian menganggu acaraku" ucap Jimin kemudian ia menarik Yoongi kembali kedalam pelukkannya, mengeratkan pelukkan mereka dan setelah itu ia mencium bibir Yoongi di depan mereka semua

Yoongi hanya bisa mengikutinya saja, ia sudah sangat malu sekarang. Jimin menciumnya di depan teman bahkan adiknya sendiri. Ia yakin mukanya sudah memerah sekarang. Dan mendapatkan protesan dari mereka semua yang meneriakkan betapa mesumnya dan beraninya Jimin mencium Yoongi di hadapan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Terimakasih yang sudah mau membaca ff ini^^**

 **sebagai gantinya, tolong kasih review kalian oke^^**


End file.
